Dragon Ball
For detailed information about this series, visit the Dragon Ball Wiki. Summary A kid named Son Goku grows up, trains to be a strong fighter and eventually becomes the protector of the Earth along with his descendants: Gohan and Goten. Along the way, he makes powerful allies and even befriends former enemies such as Piccolo and Vegeta. He and the Z-Warriors fight evil, powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and others in order to protect the Earth and even the universe at large. Timeline Part 1: Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga Part 2: Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek Saga *Android Saga *Buu Saga Part 3: Dragon Ball Super *Beerus Saga *Golden Frieza Saga *Universe 6 Saga *"Future" Trunks Saga *Universe Survival Saga Power of the Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In Part 1, there are Wall level to Small Country level+ '''feats, with an outlier moon-busting feat. By Part 2, the series made moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting '''Small Star level by the Frieza saga, and soon surpassing Star and reaching Solar System level with the Cell and Buu sagas. In Part 3, almost from the very beginning, characters reach Universe level with feats like nearly destroying the universe. More characters at this level are introduced, as well as forms which greatly increase that level of power. Finally, in the last arc, Universe level+ power was reached, with feats such as shaking an infinite 3-D realm, surpassing time, and exceeding the strength of the villain of the previous arc, who had reached this apex when he merged with space-time on a universal level. The strongest characters have reached Low Multiverse level with feats such as destroying and restoring multiple universes. In terms of speed, their speed ranges from Superhuman to Massively Hypersonic+ '''in Part 1. Part 2 characters have '''Relativistic to at least FTL+ speeds. In Part 3, characters reach Massively FTL+ speeds from the very beginning. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in its own right and is considered a high-tier manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit cosmic levels in terms of the Tiering System. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z-Warriors from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching Massively FTL+ speed since the Frieza Saga with feats such as Goku reacting to his own ship's travel speed, which is on that level, and Goku and Pikkon traveling midway through the universe-sized Afterlife in minutes and etc. The series had also already reached solar system destruction levels by the time 50% Final Form Freeza appeared, with the Namek explosion being wide enough to be seen from the outer portions of the galaxy, as well having Broly and Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually), alongside Super Saiyan 3 Goku shaking the entirety of a universe-sized plane by powering up. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Attack Potency: Part I: Human level to at least City Block level between the Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in the King Piccolo Saga and ending at Small Country level+ in the Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in the Saiyan Saga, Small Star level in the Frieza Saga, reaching even Solar System level during the Cell Saga, and higher into Solar System level during the Buu Saga. Part III: Universe level with the introduction of the Super Saiyan God forms and several characters from other universes, with characters such as Beerus also originally exhibiting this level of strength. Universe level+ with the introduction of Jiren, Kefla, and Goku's Ultra Instinct form in the Tournament of Power arc, revealing the Gods of Destruction and their Angel attendants, such as Whis, as well as Toppo, a God of Destruction Candidate, being equal to the GoDs, to also sit at this level. Vegeta also obtained a form later into the tournament, qualifying for the same Universe level+ rating as his peers. Fusion Zamasu's infinite form also reached this level in the Future Trunks arc before it, and could have reached Low Multiverse level, and finally, Super Shenron and Zen'ō, the Omni-King, currently stand at the top of the series' hierarchy at a solid Low Multiverse level. Other Media: Other media outlets, such as the anime and movies, closely follow the series in power for the most part, but the anime deviates by the end of the Cell and Buu Sagas by having Galaxy level characters, with the movies having similar levels of strength. Several video games also contain exceedingly strong characters. Android 21 from Dragon Ball FighterZ sits comfortably at Universe level, and Demigra as well as some Xenoverse 1 and 2 characters, along with characters from Dragon Ball Heroes, most notably Xeno Goku, stand at the top of alternative media's hierarchy at Multiverse level. Strength: Dragon Ball has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying planets and beyond with their punches and kicks. The verse's levels range from Street Class on the lower ends, to Low Multiversal via Zen'ō. Characters for the most part lack lifting strength feats, however. Though there are a couple of more noteworthy instances. Vados, with her telekinesis, can move multiple planet-sized objects with ease; and Super Shenron has Multi-Galactic Class lifting strength through sheer size alone. Speed: Ranges from Superhuman to Massively Hypersonic+ in Part I, reaching Relativistic in early Part II, FTL to FTL+ in the Frieza Saga, and at least FTL+ in the the Cell Saga and Buu Saga. Part III introduces Massively FTL+ ratings to the order of tens of quadrillions of times FTL, due to Whis' speed feats. Fusion Zamasu would also eventually become Omnipresent through merging with the universe and its space-time. Characters Son Goku Z-Fighters Allies Martial Artists Eternal Dragons Red Ribbon Army Frieza's Army Androids Babidi's Faction Planet Vegeta Namekians Universe 2 Universe 3 Universe 4 Universe 6 Universe 9 Universe 10 Universe 11 Shinjin Fusions Gods of Destruction Angels Omni-King Others